Holiday Insanity!
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: Various authors from The Pokemon Tower and ff.net celebrate the holidays in wacky ways.
1. Part 1:New Year's Day

Holiday Insanity  
  
Part 1  
  
Pikachu  
  
O  
  
Sunday December 21, 2003  
  
YAYNESS!!!! IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS!!! Hey, that rhymed, didn't it? Anyway, I've been pondering this thought for awhile and I thought I'd do a holiday-themed series just like Torchick. I might add a couple holidays though. If you wanna be in here, just review! ^_^  
  
Cast  
  
Pikachu  
  
Torchick  
  
The Jolt Master  
  
Angelic-Shadowcat (ff.net)  
  
Emerald Milotic  
  
Finaille Nailo  
  
Aki Akito  
  
Cloyster  
  
Part 1: New Year's Day  
  
Everyone-"5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"  
  
Pikachu and Angelic-Shadowcat go around and toss confetti in people's hair.  
  
Torchick-"IT'S A NEW YEAR! IT'S A 2004 YEAR!!!"  
  
Finaille Nailo-"Does anyone have a marker?"  
  
The Jolt Master-"I DO!"  
  
Finaille Nailo-"Thanks."  
  
Ash and Misty, their next-door neighbors walk in.  
  
Misty-"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"  
  
Emerald Milotic and Cloyster are watching Torchick and Pikachu knock each other down by jumping on the bed the hardest.   
  
A Hoppit somehow wanders inside and begins raiding the refrigerator.   
  
Aki Akito-"Isn't my hair stylish?"  
  
Pikachu-"Completely."  
  
It had pieces of confetti draped in it.  
  
The Jolt Master brings a Growlithe inside with a 2004 flag in its paw.  
  
The Jolt Master-"I LOVE GROWLITHES!" ***This is a proven fact. LOL! ***  
  
Torchick and Cloyster decided to put little Pokemon stickers on the wall.   
  
Torchick puts a lot of Clefairy pictures on the wall.  
  
Angelic-Shadowcat-"CLEFAIRY!!! CLEFAIRY ARE COOL!"  
  
After about an hour of chaos, they finally settled down and went to bed.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Okay. Not too long of a story. Next holiday: Groundhog's Day. 


	2. Part 2:Groundhog's Day

Sunday December 28, 2003  
  
Almost 2004! At least I'm not sick during Winter Break like I was last year. Anyway, we have new cast members in this edition of Holiday Insanity! They are as follows:  
  
Togepi (ff.net)  
  
ACME-Rian (ff.net)  
  
Coffee Luv (ff.net)  
  
Part 2: Groundhog's Day  
  
Emerald Milotic-"Well, today's Groundhog's Day. What should we do?"  
  
Pikachu-"Well, we could dress like Groundhogs and act neurotic when we see our shadow."  
  
***Everyone looked at him funny***  
  
Pikachu-"Well? Any of YOU have better ideas?"  
  
Torchick-"Not really."  
  
Jolt-"We could make a silly story about Groundhogs."  
  
Togepi-That sounds good to me."  
  
***They set to work writing a weird story about Groundhogs***  
  
Angelic-Shadowcat-"Okay. Let's start the story!"  
  
Pikachu-"A Groundhog popped out of a hole."  
  
Torchick-"It looked like a very pink mole."  
  
Jolt-"It sniffed the air around its head."  
  
Angelic-Shadowcat-"And then hit his head on his bed."  
  
Emerald Milotic-"All around his home was snow."  
  
Finaille Nailo-"He stuck his foot in it and found it was cold."  
  
Aki Akito-"He looked around again and saw a wintry sight."  
  
Cloyster-"And came to the conclusion it had snowed last night."  
  
Togepi-"That's when he decided to go back in his hole."  
  
ACME-Rian and Coffee Luv-"So he could get away from the snow."  
  
To be continued…  
  
Okay. It was hard to do something for Groundhog's Day. And yes I know I'm an extremely bad poet. ^_^ Anyway, next holiday: St. Patrick's Day. 


	3. Part 3:St Patrick's Day

Monday December 29, 2003  
  
Okay. I hope I can make this funny. We have new cast members in this part. They are as follows:  
  
Etherelemental (ff.net)  
  
Kevin G.  
  
Kirby 117  
  
Part 3:St. Patrick's Day  
  
***Etherelemental came walking into the Author Lounge but stopped suddenly. Finaille Nailo, Pikachu, and Torchick were wearing nothing but green and had a shamrock on their heads***  
  
Pikachu-"ME IRISH!"  
  
Finaille Nailo-"We got a pot of gold!"  
  
Torchick-***Bouncing around*** "I AM THE EMPERESS OF CHEESE!"  
  
***Suddenly, Jolt, Kevin G. Kirby 117, Emerald Milotic, and Aki Akito jump out from behind doors and start doing Irish step-dancing***  
  
Cloyster-"I guess that's enough."  
  
ACME-Rian-"WE SHOULD PAINT EVERYTHING GREEN!"  
  
***Etherelemental shoots green paintballs at the walls***  
  
Coffee Luv-"That looks okay."  
  
Angelic-Shadowcat-"We're good."  
  
To be continued…  
  
I think I need to get back in the habit of insanity. I'm out of practice.Sorry the chapter's so short. ^_^ Next Holiday: Easter. 


End file.
